


"We Are Not Shining Stars"

by A_Hundred_Jewels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a song, Break Up, based on "carry on" by fun., carry on, my overly poetic version of a break up, no specific genders, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hundred_Jewels/pseuds/A_Hundred_Jewels
Summary: I remember that morning. Things had been strange between us for weeks. Our silences were pulling our feelings taught, but we kept pulling harder. Waiting for the rubber band to snap, I think. I knew that I still loved you, and I held onto that like a lifeline. Maybe, deep down, I knew what was coming, but I swear I didn’t think I did.The story of a break up loosely based on the beginning verse of "Carry On" by Fun. Don't worry if you don't know the song. I put the lyrics in there, and, honestly, you don't really need them to get the story.





	"We Are Not Shining Stars"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a break up. Note that I've never actually dated anybody, so this is mostly based on what I've read in books and seen on TV. The genders of these characters are not said, so you can interpret that however you like. Let me know what you think in the comments!

“Well I woke up to the sound of silence, the cars, were cutting like knives in a fistfight. And I found you with a bottle of wine, head in the curtains, it felt like the Fourth of July. You said we are not, we’re not shining stars. This I know. I never said we are. Though I’ve never been through hell like that, I’ve closed enough windows to know you can never look back.” “Carry On” by Fun.

I remember that morning. Things had been strange between us for weeks. Our silences were pulling our feelings taught, but we kept pulling harder. Waiting for the rubber band to snap, I think. I knew that I still loved you, and I held onto that like a lifeline. Maybe, deep down, I knew what was coming, but I swear I didn’t think I did. 

I woke up and you weren’t there, beside me. It was four am, but the air was already so hot I could hardly stand it. It spread over me like a blanket, so heavy that I couldn’t push it off. Now, I think back and see that it was laced with my dread. I forced through it, getting up to look for you. My thoughts were scattered, as I cut through the hazy air. Maybe I was hoping I wouldn’t find you, but I did. 

You were in the kitchen, looking out the window. The long curtains that you so loved were tangled around you in a half hearted embrace, as you sat on the window sill. There was a bottle of wine in your arms, with the cork still in. You never drank, but you were thinking about trying. I knew you never would. The early morning light shone through the bottle, casting glowing patterns across your skin. You looked like royalty, shrouded in jewels. 

Hearing my footsteps, you opened your eyes. As I intruded, they pierced me with the pain of a blunt knife, but it was pain that I would gladly feel every day, if I had to. For you. You’re beautiful, so beautiful. Tears poured down your face at the sight of me coming closer, and it broke my heart. As you stood, the bottle fell from your hand and splintered messily against the linoleum. Wine fell across the floor, but you didn’t notice. 

The tears fell in a waterfall, mixing with the wine at your feet. I’d have drunk the puddle in a second if it meant I could see you smile, as you once had. We were clashing, and I knew it. In a spectacular frenzy of noise and light, our stars had broken each other so that they couldn’t fit back together. I was holding on, but you were tugging away, pulling at my hand as it became slick with our tears, the only thing it felt like we still shared. We were not shining stars whose paths crossed in the night. A phenomenon larger than life, we had crashed and burned. As we continue to fly to opposite corners of the universe, we carry pieces of one another from our explosion. You told me this as we broke apart. Your voice was raw and weak, yet I still splintered with every word. I told you I loved you, and you told me to leave.

 

“If you’re lost and alone, or you’re sinking like a stone, carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on. Carry on, carry on.” “Carry On” by Fun.

I left ten minutes later. I had packed hastily. There was nothing I wanted to take with me but you. My duffel was slung over my shoulder, heavier than it should have been. I think I’d packed my feelings, too. You were waiting for me in the hall. I brushed past you, pretending I didn’t care, because I knew you could tell that I did. You said that you’d send my mail to my sister. I said goodbye and walked out the door. 

I just want you to know that I’ll love you forever. If my last act of loving you is leaving when we both know it’s necessary, then so be it. The months before we began to fall apart will always be some of my favourite months that I’ve lived. I hope you know that. Because life is not a trimmed garden. It is a galaxy of stars. We pulse and collide in beautiful, ugly messes. Pain is joy and joy is pain, but all we can do is to keep going. I hope that you keep going, because you’re the brightest star I’ve seen in a while. You were wrong. We are shining stars. Our collision, a phenomenon for the Universe to gaze at in awe. Stars such as us can only grow brighter, so don’t give up. When all seems lost, I hope that you have the strength, my love, to carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Please don't hate. Constructive criticism is always welcome, though. Thanks for reading! - A_Hundred_Jewels


End file.
